


Songs of Moonshine and Starlight

by dogmatix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Swearing, although that doesn't come up in the first chapter, eldritch abomination!Obi-Wan, urban fantasy au, werewolf!Rex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: Rex is hoping to settle down from his job as a bounty hunter, lead a nice quiet, normal life. Then he walks into a Starbucks.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	Songs of Moonshine and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687178) by [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad). 

Rex met the abomination at a Starbucks. That was perhaps not the surprising thing.

He’d never been to a coffee shop before, but Hardcase always waxed rhapsodic about them, so Rex thought he’d give one a try, now that he was settling down. There was a hint of something in the air as soon as he pushed the door open, and it wasn’t just the smell of overpriced coffee. 

He looked around, natural caution putting his hackles up. Maybe he was jumping at shadows, he dared to hope, but then the redheaded man ordering coffee at the counter turned around. Rex’s hand went instinctively for the gun he wasn’t currently wearing. He had a knife, but it was small, and in his boot. Would knives, even blessed knives, work against- against whatever this thing was?

The quiet hubbub of the store faded into the background as adrenaline rushed through him. Maybe he hadn’t been noticed- no, he’d been too conspicuous in his reaction; the creature’s eyes - all _ eight _ of them - fixed on Rex and widened in realization. Buggering _ fuck _.

There were civilians all around him. He didn’t want a bloodbath, not again, but-

The creature raised its hands and Rex almost threw caution to the winds, but it seemed to be a gesture of non-agression, not a cast or a trigger, and the thing tried for a small, closed-mouthed smile as it raised its eyebrows in a question.

Someone came in behind Rex, almost bumping into him where he’d stopped right in front of the doors. “Hey, watchit,” the newcomer scolded, maneuvering around him and grumbling something about tourists.

Some of the other patrons were starting to stare as well - he was drawing attention. Ingrained habit made him move, act naturally. Years of bounty hunting made him keep a sharp eye on the thing that was now carrying a cup of coffee to a side-table. It didn’t try to run, and when Rex sat down across from it, it didn’t attack, which was...something. Not reassuring, but something.

“What are you?” Rex asked gruffly, getting straight to the point.

“Not your enemy,” it answered, as if wasn’t blinking eight eyes at him, or hiding needle teeth behind perfectly human-looking lips.

Rex narrowed his eyes at it. It was true the thing hadn’t been attacking anyone, as far as Rex could tell. “Why are you here?”

“To get coffee. No, really, I’m a regular,” it said, holding up the cup with ‘Ben’ written on it. “You can ask the baristas.”

“Why isn’t anyone freaking out about you?” Rex asked, not placated. 

“They can’t see me,” it answered then did a very human-looking headwaggle. “Well, they see me, but they don’t _ see _me. As long as I’m appropriately human-shaped, their eyes just kind of...slide over the, ah….” it gestured to its face.

Rex continued to glare, not sure what to do with ‘Ben.’ It didn’t escape his notice that the thing hadn’t actually answered his questions in a meaningful way. “Then why can I see you?”

“Auhm. I suppose because...you’re open to the possibility of strange and unusual beings?” it half-asked. “I’m really not sure.”

“Look. _ What _are you? And don’t,” he said quickly, scowling, “don’t give me the runaround.”

Ben glanced down at his coffee, eyes moving in unison. “I’m not sure there’s anything else like me here. What I am...it’s not pronounceable by humans.” He looked up, expression more serious now. “I’m from very, very far away. I...killed something else, like me-”

“So you’re on the run for murder?”

“Oh, gracious, no,” Ben chuckled. “Not the way you’re thinking. If I’d stayed I would have had to take over the other one’s territory.” He pulled a face. Given his face, it was...impressive. “I can navigate politics, but I’d rather not have to. All the singing gives me a headache.”

Rex had a lot of questions about that one, but wasn’t sure the answers would make logical sense. “So you’re not here to,” he gestured vaguely, “fight, or anything like that.”

“No. Not unless I have to - self-defense only. I work as a secretary at a law firm, I take long walks by the river, and I like action movies. I’m really very boring, I promise.”

‘Boring.’ _ Right _.

“If it helps, I get coffee here every morning of the week. You can keep an eye on me, if you want?” Ben offered.

Rex sat back with a put-upon sigh. It was true the thing wasn’t pinging any of his ‘slimy asshole’ instincts. And he might be a bounty hunter - might have _ been _a bounty hunter, he corrected himself - who sometimes took on ‘unusual’ bounties, but much like humans, supernaturals were mostly normal people with a handful of assholes scattered in.

“Ah, what the hell. Fine. But I will be watching,” he said with a glare.

Ben smiled his closed-mouth smile, and Rex hoped he wasn’t going to regret his decision. It looked like retirement wasn’t going to be as mundane as Rex had assumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, they didn't actually formally introduce themselves. That doesn't happen until the second meet-up, because they are both dorks.


End file.
